New Shackles
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Wendy has lost everything she held dear and now she is at the mercy of the one who killed Erza. What is this person going to do to her?
1. Chapter 1

Wendy was alone in a room with magic restraints cuffs on. She was alone and was afraid. Fiore had lost the war and the Alvarez Empire had won. Wizards who were viewed as worthy were only taken as prisoners while wizards who were viewed as weak were killed in many ways.

Wendy was among those who were viewed as worthy.

She had fought against two of the Spriggan 12. The first was Dimaria and that was success despite what her friend Cheria lost. The second Spriggan Irene Belserion, Wendy and Erza weren't lucky.

Wendy had tears streaming down her face as she recalled Irene defeated Erza shortly after telling Erza that she was her mother and where Erza really came from. After defeated Erza Irene took it to the next level and killed Erza before Wendy.

Wendy couldn't defend herself from Irene but for some odd reason Irene only knocked her out saying something about not killing her but had other plans for her.

Wendy wasn't sure what Irene had in mind and she was dreading on what it could be that Irene had planned for her.

First it was Grandeeney, then her first guild Cait Shelter and now Erza. She wasn't sure about the other members of Fairy Tail but as of right now Wendy was on her own.

'I don't want to be alone, not again.'

 **In a meeting**

Irene was with the remaining members of the Spriggan 12. It was her, August, Jacob, Ninehart, Dimaria, Ajeel, Larcade and Invel.

Wahl, Bloodman, Brandish and God Serena had been killed during the war.

Invel looked at the remaining members of the Spriggan 12.

"Each of us will be going away until we get new members, in the meantime we each get to take a worthy prisoner and do as we wish."

Not long after that the meeting was over and Irene was heading to where she had Wendy locked in.

"Do as we wish with our prisoners, I wonder."

Irene thought back on how she was fighting against her daughter and her little friend then smiled.

"The little girl was able to cancel out my magic and enhance Erza's attacks. Perhaps making her my slave won't satisfy me."

Just then Irene thought of something then smiled.

"I know what I'll do now with her."

With that Irene went on walking to find Wendy.

When she found Wendy she smiled at Wendy's fast instinct to get away from her only for her to back into a wall. Irene went to Wendy and crouched down. She reached out to touch Wendy's cheek only for Wendy to flinch but Irene caressed her cheek.

"Don't fret, child."

Irene smiled then brought Wendy's head to her shoulder.

"As I have told you before I have plans for you."

Irene rubbed the back of Wendy's head then she rose to her feet and had Wendy to follow her. As they were walking Wendy was still wondering what Irene had planned for her but she knew not to ask.

When they got to a large bedroom Irene looked at Wendy.

"Get on the bed."

Wendy was scared but she did as she was told.

After getting on the bed Wendy was suddenly pushed down and Irene held her in place then began to use her magic to detach Wendy's magic from her.

Wendy squirmed and begged Irene to stop but Irene kept going.

When it was all over Wendy wasn't able to move, her body felt heavy then she felt Irene take the magic cuffs off her.

Irene leaned closer and spoke in Wendy's ear.

"From this moment on you belong to me. No one else can have you."

Wendy looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Irene smiled at her.

"You're going to be my child."

With that Irene leaned closer and kissed her cheek then spoke again.

"Rest now. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Wendy's eyes felt heavy and she was passed out.

Irene just watched as Wendy slept then Irene smiled as she put her staff down. She sat on the bed and placed Wendy's head on her lap.

Irene placed a hand on Wendy's back and rubbed it.

"Sleep well, my dear."

Irene leaned back and went to sleep as well after that.

 **AN: there is the first chapter! I hope that you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Irene and Wendy were both walking out of the territory of the Alvarez Empire. When they got to the beach Irene looked at Wendy who hadn't said a word since she woke up and Irene knew why.

It was clear that Wendy was still afraid of her. Irene then picked Wendy up and flew up in the air. Wendy had flinched when she was first picked up but she still remained silent as Irene flew them both away from Alvarez.

As they were in the air Irene wondered to herself.

'This girl had the Sky Dragon to teach her magic, what would it take for her to trust me.'

Just then Irene got an idea.

Irene then landed on the ground of a forest.

She looked at Wendy.

"We'll be staying here for a while."

With that Irene left leaving Wendy alone."

 **Irene**

Irene had went to look for a river only to see that there were certain landmarks that she remembered.

"This is the one."

Irene looked at her reflection then she thought to herself.

'Belserion, what did you have to go through when you looked after me?'

 **(444 years ago)**

A Kid Irene about 13 years old was crying in the garden. Her parents were deceased and she was the only one to take the throne.

Just then a the Sage dragon appeared and she looked up at him.

"A dragon…."

The Sage dragon reached out their claw and wiped her tears away then Irene grabbed onto their claw. The Sage dragon then picked Irene up and placed her on his head.

"Hold on tight, Irene."

Irene blinked.

"Mr. Dragon, how do you know my name?"

The dragon chuckled.

"Your mother told me all about you."

With that the Sage dragon flew into the air and flew with Irene holding onto him. After a while of flying the Sage dragon stopped in the high air, allowing Irene to look down at the Kingdom of Fiore.

"So amazing."

"It is, and you are the new queen."

"But I don't know how to be a queen."

"Neither did your mother and look how the kingdom turned out to be."

"Really?"

"Yes. By the choices one makes will have effect on everyone and everything."

"So wise, who are you Mr. Dragon?"

"I am the Sage Dragon, Belserion. From this day forth I shall assist you as you rise to become a queen."

Irene nodded then smiled.

"Okay."

 **(Present Day)**

Irene smiled at the memory of how she first met Belserion and he was right during her time as queen she did her best to make sure the kingdom stayed in peace and harmony.

A tear streamed down her face.

"Belserion, what would you say to me now?"

She got to her feet then wondered if she do that same approach that Belserion did for her. She transformed into her dragon form then she went to go look for Wendy.

 **Wendy**

Wendy was still walking around the forest but she couldn't help but think about her loved ones.

"I don't get it, I just want a family. How come I'm always alone?"

Grandine had found her wandering alone when she was very young but then shortly after that her dragon vanished. When she first met Mystagon they were together but then her had to leave her in a guild that was created for her sake. When she learned the truth and break down in tears Erza invited her to join Fairy Tail and they became sisters. They were together, until the Alvarez Empire attacked Fiore. Erza was killed by her very own mother who now wanted to claim her as her child.

"I can't."

Just then Wendy heard her name.

"Wendy?"

Wendy blinked.

That voice….it couldn't be.

Wendy looked behind her only to see Erza coming from behind a tree.

"Erza!"

Wendy ran to her and Erza hugged her.

"It's okay, I'm right here."

"But your mother, she…"

"It's okay, that was just a bad dream you had. Everyone is waiting back at the guild. Natsu, Carla, Gray, Lucy and the others."

Wendy nodded then Erza smiled.

"Come on, let's go."

Wendy grabbed her hand then they began to walk away.

As they were walking the next thing Wendy saw was Erza had stopped walking and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Erza?"

"Everything is fine, Wendy."

Just then Erza had summoned a sword and tightened her grip on Wendy's wrist.

"Erza, what are you doing?"

Erza rose her blade up as she smiled wickedly.

"Let's join the rest of Fairy Tail."

Just before the blade could touch Wendy, a dragon claw had struck Erza away. Wendy looked up only to see Irene in her dragon form then Irene looked at Wendy then she picked Wendy up and flew away.

When they got to a safe part of the forest Irene looked at Wendy.

"Are you alright?"

Wendy looked like she was in shock.

"Erza…she was…there…."

Irene turned into her human form and went to Wendy placing her hands on her shoulders.

"No. That wasn't her."

Wendy looked at her then Irene brought her into an embrace.

"We both know that Erza is no more but rather someone used their magic in that part of the forest."

Wendy didn't say anything.

'It's true, Erza is dead and this woman admits it.'

Just then Irene let Wendy go and turned to walk away but stopped when she felt Wendy grab onto her cloak making her look over her shoulder at Wendy.

"Is something wrong?"

Wendy hesitated.

"Will you turn back into your dragon form?"

Irene nodded then turned back only for Wendy to hold onto her claw. Irene layed down then soon Wendy snuggled up to her and Irene just looked at her.

'What caused her to have hallucinations like that?'

Irene then closed her eyes.

'I think I might have the answer to that.'

 **AN: Finally! I hope that this was a chapter and that it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
